stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Allegiance (roman)
' ''Allegiance ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, vilken gavs ut av Del Rey den 30 januari 2007. I pocketboksversionen, som släpptes den 26 december 2007, följde ett utdrag ur den kommande boken Darth Bane: Rule of Two. Precis som bokens titel (''Allegiance) antyder, så handlar den enligt Zahn om "...tre olika personer och grupper, med trohetsproblem". I boken får läsaren följa Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo och Chewbacca, medan Palpatine och Darth Vader, gör några få, men viktiga, framträdanden. Uppföljaren Choices of One, släpptes i juli 2011. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477383; 30 januari 2007, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 336 sidor. * ISBN 0345477391; 26 december 2007, Del Rey, pocketbok, 448 sidor. * ISBN 9780345477392; Del Rey, pocketbok, 419 sidor. * ISBN 9780804148191; juni 2013, Random House Audio; Oavkortad ljudbok att ladda ner. Resten av världen * ISBN 978-80-252-1341-4; 18 november 2009, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Oddanost), 269 sidor. * ISBN 9788324130498; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 376 sidor. Sammanfattning från Publishers Weekly Följande information av från Publishers Weekly, finns på sådana webplatser som Amazon och Barnes & Noble. The following information, reported to be from Publishers Weekly, is currently appearing on such sites as Amazon and Barnes & Noble. Five idealistic but fed-up Imperial stormtroopers led by Daric LaRone share the stage with young Rebel Alliance crusaders Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca in this politically fraught but still rollicking early years Star Wars adventure from Hugo-winner Zahn (Star Wars: Outbound Flight). Emperor Palpatine's favorite Sith, Darth Vader, has a new rival, the 18-year-old Countess Mara Jade Claria, whom Palpatine has schooled in the Force to assume the special agent role of "Emperor's Hand." Zahn depicts the intrepid Rebel quartet and the turbulent development of the Alliance while revealing the Human faces behind the stormtrooper armor of Daric and company, who become unexpected allies of Han and friends once the troopers are on the run after killing a superior officer. The author also underscores Mara Jade's tough-girl charm and blossoming Imperial clout against the background of Palpatine's dedication to Imperial domination and his insidious influence on his minions. This episode will please fans wondering about events between the first and second movies in the [[Originaltrilogin|original Star Wars trilogy]]. Utgivarens sammanfattning Baksidan When the battle lines are drawn, and the enemy engaged, pledging your loyalty may mean laying down your life.… Insidefliken Never before has the incendiary mix of action, politics, and intrigue that has become Timothy Zahn's trademark, been more evident that in this new Star Wars epic. On the heels of the stunning events chronicled in 'Star Wars: A New Hope, the newly minted heroes of the Rebellion—fledgling Jedi Luke Skywalker, smuggler turned reluctant freedom-fighter Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, a bold leader with a world to avenge—must face the harsh realities of the cataclysmic conflict into which they have so bravely plunged. From this point forward, legends will grow, treachery will abound, and lives will be irrevocably altered, in the long, hard fight to counter the fist of tyranny and restore hope to a galaxy too long in darkness. The destruction of the DödsstjärnarnaDeath Star]] by the Rebel Alliance was a decisive blow against the Empire, but Palpatine and his monstrous enforcer, Darth Vader, are no less of a threat. The brutal extermination of Alderaan not only demonstrated the magnitude of their murderous power, but served as a chilling testament to their resolve to crush the Rebel uprising. Standing against them, Skywalker, Solo, and the Princess remain uncertain opponents. Luke is gifted and brave, but unschooled in the power he possesses. Han has doubts about waging someone else's war—and his contentiousness is one more burden for Leia to bear as she struggles to help keep the Rebellion alive. The three have been sent to mediate a dispute between Rebel Alliance factions in Shelsha Sector — agitating matters by forcing Han to deal not only with pirates, but with his more dreaded enemy, politics. At the same time, Mara Jade — all of eighteen and years away from her fateful meeting with Luke—is serving her evil master, Palpatine, well in her role as the Emperor's Hand: tracking suspected treachery in the Empire to what may be high places—while trying to stay out of Darth Vader's way. But the Rebels will prove to be only one of the Empire's concerns. For Imperial Stormtrooper Daric LaRone, his faith in the Empire shaken by the wanton destruction of Alderaan, will commit a sudden and violent act of defiance, and take four other enforcers with him, in a desperate bid to elude their masters' wrath. Each of these fateful actions, whether sanctioned, secret, or scandalous, will expose brutality and corruption, spur upheavals destined to shake the Empire to its core, and shape momentous events yet to come. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker